Anything for My Little Sister
by MioneAndRon4life
Summary: A short but sweet fic showing the bond of Ron and Ginny. Ron recieves a call from Ginny early one morning...


_Riiiing._

Ron Weasley awoke with a start. Rubbing his eyes drearily, he noticed a faint sunrise upon the horizon. He turned on his side and looked at the clock. 5 AM?

_Riiing._

What was his phone doing ringing at 5 o'clock in the morning? He rummaged around the bed stand until his fingers fell upon the phone. He checked the ID. G. M. Weasley… Ginny?

_Riiing.Click._

He sat up quickly on the edge of his bed. "Ginny?" He answered, his heart thumping in his chest…Ginny was NEVER up at this hour. Even for work. Why on Earth would she be calling at this time of morning?

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Gin…What is it?" He asked, and his heart felt as though it were doing uncontrollable back flips.

"Ron…I need to talk to you, but you can't freak out on me, alright?" She said, and he could sense the nervousness in her voice.

"Of course, Gin. Now what is it?" Ron asked her as he ran his fingers through his wild flaming red hair, wishing she would get to the point.

Ginny took a deep, staggering breath as she looked around at the mess on her floor.

"Well last night Lavender and I went out, you know- to just loosen up. Times have been pretty hectic at work. Anyway, we decided to head to a night club in downtown London. We started having a blast, having a few drinks and sharing some laughs. And then a few drinks turned into a lot. And I remember dancing and shamelessly flirting and having a wild time…"

Ron took an angry breath as he felt his face go red. "Go on, Ginny." He said quietly, restraining the urge to yell at his baby sister. Though she was legal to drink and go to clubs, she was still his "baby" sister.

Ginny inhaled again. "…and then I met a man. He was charming, and seemed to know the way to talk to a woman. After dancing for a while, we decided to have a few more drinks. And I don't really remember what happened after that. But, Ron…you have to PROMISE that you won't yell or lose your head on this one, alright?" She asked.

"Alright." Ron said as his heart began pounding faster.

"PROMISE?" She said again.

"YES, Ginevra! What happened?" He asked, getting very anxious.

Ginny readied herself for the worst. She took a deep breath, swallowed and shut her eyes.

"I woke up this morning to sharp pains coming from my pelvic area. I looked around and noticed my underwear on the floor and I think…I think we may have had sex. It may have been rape but I don't seem to recall getting upset. Then again, I don't remember anything, really."

Ron's vision blurred slightly. "S-sorry?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You heard me, Ron."

"No, I think I may have heard wrong. For a second I thought I heard my baby sister telling me that she had sex, but you wouldn't be THAT stupid."

"Oh shut up, Ronald." Ginny said angrily, feeling hot tears swelling in her eyes.

"…I mean come on, the Ginny I know is much smarter than that…"

"RONALD, SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed, and the tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"Well, Ginny…have you ever THOUGHT of the consequences? Not only of having sex, but of DRINKING? Did you ever think for a moment that you could get PREGNANT? And what about STDs? You DO know what they are, don't you? Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Ginny. Some are curable, some aren't. DID YOU EVER TAKE ONE SECOND TO THINK ABOUT THAT, GINEVRA MOLLY?" Ron vented angrily, his head spinning. Ginny began sobbing.

"I know, Ron, alright? I KNOW. I just went out to clear my head, and I let things get out of control. I'm STUPID, alright? Is THAT what you want to hear? I AM STUPID!" She screamed.

Ron's heart felt as though it had broken. His baby sister had lost her innocence to one careless mistake. But she realized it…she wasn't as stupid as some would be. Ron tried to loosen up on her, he knew it was hard. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"You AREN'T stupid, Ginny. And I'm sorry. I just care about you too much and I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

Ginny sniffled and wiped her eyes as she laughed lightly.

"Well, I knew you were the only of brothers that I could tell who wouldn't automatically apparate and blast the man into oblivion without listening to me first."

"Oh, If he DID rape you I WILL blast him into oblivion. But Ginny, this isn't the end of this. This is only the beginning. You have to check for STDs, Pregnancy…there's so much more than just this, Ginny. But I'll be here for you. We all will." He said, and he felt tears fill his eyes. Ginny sniffled.

"Thank you, Ron. I DO love you, you great prat." She said playfully as she wiped a stray tear.

"And I love you. Now…did you call the police yet?" He asked. "No," Ginny answered, as she felt a flicker of fear spark within her."   
"Have them find the man and question him. Once they're done, call me up and we'll head to the hospital, alright?" He asked, feeling the need to be strong through this all, not only for his sister, but for himself.

"Alright…Thank you again, Ron. Really…thank you from the bottom of my heart." Ron smiled softly. "Anytime. Anything for my little sister."

Short and pointless, but sweet (I think) nonetheless. Based on a true story my health teacher told us about a bond between him and his best friend whom he considered a sister. (It WASN'T rape after all, by the way)


End file.
